Drabbles
by Elleam Huffledor
Summary: Voici un petit recueil de Drabbles sur le deuil amoureux. Nombreux sont les couples de l'univers de JKR qui sont encore ensemble, mais ils n'en restent pas moins qui se sont séparés. Les ruptures et ce qu'elles font à notre coeur...
1. Déni

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'avais pour idée depuis un mot de faire un petit recueil de Drabble sur un thème ou un autre. L première idée qui m'est venue c'est le Deuil. Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas très joyeux alors pour nuancer un peu la gravité du sujet, j'ai écrit sur le deuil amoureux.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne précise pas les couples car je suppose que vous les trouverez de vous même ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mérope était assise en tailleur contre le mur en face de l'imposante porte de bois. Depuis des heures qu'elle attendait son retour, la jeune fille ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Pourtant rien d'autre n'importait que cette porte. Il allait revenir.

Ses cheveux raides cachaient à moitié son visage au teint si pâle. Mais à travers les mèches ternes, les yeux de Mérope étaient fixés sur le seuil de la petite maison. D'un instant à l'autre, le soleil entrerait par l'ouverture et sa silhouette passerait l'entrée. Elle en était persuadée. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement. Il allait revenir.

Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa imperceptiblement. Une larme d'inquiétude perla au coin de son œil mais elle ne la laissa pas tomber. Il devait revenir.

Les heures passèrent, silencieuses et immuables. Mérope n'avait pas bougé, mais dans sa poitrine son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il devait revenir.

Les heures passèrent, et la porte resta clause. Il ne reviendrait pas.


	2. Colère

Un bruit retentit, vacarme au milieu de la nuit. Seul dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry hurlait. Mais personne ne l'entendait. Autour de lui, tout n'était que chaos. Un monticule de meubles brisés et d'objets cassés s'était créé au gré de sa rage.

Après le choc de la trahison, était venue la colère. Puissante, irrépressible, dévastatrice. Son esprit avait été envahi de pensées parasites et de questions par millions. Il hurlait. Encore et encore. Pour libérer son âme de tout son désespoir.

Harry frappa le mur de pierre à s'en faire saigner les phalanges et dans un cri rauque, se laissa glisser au sol. Au-delà de son incommensurable colère, il était profondément déçu. Cho l'avait trahi, lui et tous ceux qu'il essayait de protéger.

Au creux de son ventre, un feu ravageur se déclencha. Il prit possession de son corps, de son cœur et de son esprit. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette rage aveuglante. Il la haïssait. Autant qu'il l'avait aimée.

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, souvenir éphémère d'un baiser inespéré. Et le monde redevint tourments.


	3. Négociation

« Je t'en supplie Ginny, murmura le jeune homme à la peau mate. J'ai changé…

\- Non, Dean, il est trop tard pour les remords. Tu peux garder tes promesses, je sais trop ce qu'elles valent. »

La jolie rousse tourna les talons et monta les escaliers vers son dortoir. Debout au milieu de la Salle commune des Gryffondor, Dean était désormais seul. Sa respiration était faible et ses muscles refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il l'avait supplié des jours durant, essayant de la convaincre qu'il n'était plus le même, jurant qu'il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs et priant chaque soir que son amour ne soit pas mort. Les yeux de Ginny étaient restés imperméables. Comme son cœur.

Alors Dean avait pleuré, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour qu'elle revienne. Son amour de toujours. La tornade rousse. Pas de pitié pour les âmes en peine. Elle l'avait quitté.

Le jeune homme ressemblait à une statue humaine dans le léger clair de lune. Immobile en apparence, mais ébranlé et sans défense.

« Tu peux garder tes promesses, avait-elle dit, je sais trop ce qu'elles valent. »

Dans le ciel nocturne, un nuage obscur, avait éclipsé la lune.


	4. Dépression

Lavande se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourée d'une épaisse couverture de coton bordeaux. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches, torrent de tristesse, tandis que d'insupportables frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Elle sanglota. Dehors, le ciel reflétait les blessures de son cœur. La pluie fine devint averse diluvienne et l'orage se fit plus violent.

Le visage de Lavande n'avait plus de ressemblance avec ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Elle avait perdu sa beauté lorsqu'elle la joie avait déserté son visage. Elle était seule malgré le monde. Elle était seule et il y avait le monde.

La vague de tristesse se mua en douleur mortelle. Et Lavande crût succomber, à chaque respiration. Mais elle était toujours là, vivante et emplie de souffrance. Les souvenirs prirent possession de son esprit et la douleur devint supplice. Amour déchu, mémoire calcinée, agonie infinie.

Comme pour la ramener à la réalité, un éclair aveuglant déchira le ciel. Dans son esprit meurtri, dans les morceaux de son cœur éclaté, dans son âme ensanglantée, un nom restait gravé. Ron.


	5. Acceptation

Il l'avait aimée. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Pourtant, après les semaines de souffrance, Neville se sentait comme apaisé. Dans la pâle lueur du crépuscule, il observait la lune prendre possession du ciel. Le croissant blanc lui rappelait étrangement le sourire irrésistible que Luna lui avait offert, des mois plus tôt.

Il frissonna. La nuit avait envahi l'horizon et il avait perdu la notion du temps. Les yeux dans le vague, un sourire mélancolique flottant sur ses lèvres, Neville avait laissé son cœur emporter ses pensées. Une nouvelle fois. Vers cette époque bénit où l'amour avait dirigé sa vie.

Mais le temps avait passé et l'amour s'était envolé. Oiseau sauvage et malicieux qui jamais ne peut être capturé. Dans son âme, baignée d'une douce nostalgie, les souvenirs heureux resteraient gravés bien après qu'il ait quitté ce monde. Et le sourire de Luna, étoile précieuse au milieu d'un océan de larmes, percerait encore l'obscurité lorsque les ténèbres de la vie envahiraient son cœur.

Il l'avait aimée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit recueil de Drabbles, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, lequel vous avez préféré et pourquoi pas à qui vous vous êtes identifié.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Big Bisous !**


End file.
